SyWars
by Cing C0br
Summary: This is a Heroes Star Wars crossover, based on what Sylar would do if he got Hiros ability. Will he choose the darkness like he has in the past, or will he fall in love and instead choose the light that seems so appealing in the future....................
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Heroes/Star Wars crossover**

* * *

Everyone was dead.

Everyone with a power was dead.

They had all been murdered brutally at the hands of Sylar.

Even Hiro Nakamura and Peter Petrelli were dead.

Peter had been decapitated; his head had been left at the scene of Hiros murder.

Sylar had not taken Peter's Empathy.

What fun would that be?

He finds it a lot more satisfying when you ripped someone's head open and saw what made them...tick.

There was only one other person with a power alive.

Claire Bennet.

Sylar had decided to let her live, the last of the specials.

However, even though everyone was dead, the hunger had not been sated.

It blazed even stronger than ever.

A bonfire compared to a candle flame.

He needed more.

More power, more...knowledge.

He knew where he would get it.

The future.

It was the final frontier.

Shrouded in mystery, Sylar knew nothing about it.

He didn't like not knowing things.

It made him...uneasy.

The future would be the cradle of Sylar's future.

The future would have to suffer through Sylars existence.

Sylar smiled as he looked down at the recently murdered remains of Hiro Nakamura.

The future was in his hands.

* * *

**Please R&R, should I continue or is this so bad that I should chuck it.**


	2. Capter 2

He opened his eyes.

The future looked amazing.

Skyscrapers soared elegantly in the sky, blending in to the millions he could see.

Flying vehicles criss-crossed the busy sky roads, the roar of thousands flying by hurt his ears a bit.

He gazed round, looking for something he could use to blend in.

A small boy, around ten years old, slipped his hand into his pocket, so skilled in the art of pick-pocketing that Sylar wouldn't have felt it if he hadn't gained the ability to manipulate air, he could sense the disturbance that the small hand made as it slipped into his pocket.

He acted lightning fast.

He gripped the boys arm, pulling him towards a dark deserted alley.

The boy began to struggle, yelling out for help

. However, above the noise of the city no one could hear his cries.

Sylar threw him against the wall, pinning him there with Telekinesis.

"Well well well. What do we have here?"

The boy continued to struggle against the invisible bonds.

"You're going to help me. You see, I'm new here and I don't know what to do."

He raised his hand, his palm facing to the sky, and began to nonchalantly toy with lightning, noticing the fear evident on the boys face. "I'm going to touch you. Just for a second. Then I'm going to kill you."

He dropped the boy to the ground, reached down before he had a chance to recover and tapped his shoulder.

In that single second he did a variety of things.

He absorbed the child DNA, enabling him to be able to shape-shift into him, copied all his memories, and discovered that the boy had an ability.

He could see what was going to happen a few seconds before it did and unconsciously react to defend himself.

"Well, it looks like I get a present."

He grinned sadistically as he raised the finger that had killed so many people and.

Well, you can guess what happened next. 

He had just killed the boy and was burning the body.

As he did this he had the perfect opportunity to reflect on the boys memories.

He was like Gabriel had been.

Boring.

Insignificant.

However, he knew things that Gabriel needed.

It turns out that the Star Wars movies were actually the future.

The author of the book probably had precognition through writing, an ability that Sylar already had from a man in Tokyo.

As the flames took the body Sylar felt his body change rapidly.

Shape-Shifting was no longer painful.

It actually felt good when it was finished.

Sylar examined himself in a puddle on the ground.

He had black hair, short and neat. A pair of soft blue eyes and a pale complexion.

He breathed in deeply through his nose, tasting the air.

The air had a higher sense of power than before, thicker with a more elegant feel than earth.

Coruscant felt like home.

He strolled out onto the street.

Contemplating his next move.

The logical course of action would be to find a place to live before going after power. But Sylar was never logical. He always went straight to the power.

And he knew exactly where to get it.

**A/N: This chapter is a bit rushed, if its crap please tell me. Reviews are AWESOME!!**


	3. Chapter 3

A young boy began to climb the steps.

The wounds in his side slowed him down, weakening him.

The steps seemed to stretch on forever, higher and higher.

It was a good five minutes of crawling up the steps until hands finally touched his skin, lifting him up he felt himself rising up the narrow flight of stairs.

He sighed in relief and allowed himself to pass out.

When he woke up in the infirmary, Sylar (the boy) looked around.

He was in a room with rows of neat white beds, a robotic device stood motionless next to most of them.

He was the only person in the room.

Sensing movement behind him, he whirled around, gazing at the device that was moving next to his bed, he studied it.

Using his ability he saw how it worked.

It was a simple white creature.

A long neck sat atop a curved body, complete with four arms.

The head had two blue eyes, glinting reassuringly at him.

"You're broken."

Sylar concluded.

A smooth female voice answered.

"I am medical droid G-57. All of my systems are currently working as usual. No abnormalities can be detected in my system. You have suffered from major wounds to the side. Please rest and await a Jedi."

Sylar remembered the earlier plan.

To shape-shift to make it seem like he was wounded, and to manipulate the Jedi council to provide him with power.

"I could fix you."

Sylar could hear the ticking.

The never ending ticking.

Sure enough, after a few seconds of ticking, the longing to fix, to break, to analyze.

The hunger was clouding his judgment.

"Let me fix you."

Sylar tapped into an ability he had picked up from a boy, Milo or something.

He placed a hand on one of the arms of the droid and sent it one order: Shut down.

The machines eyes turned off and the arms slumped forward.

Sylar stood up and used his Telekinesis to remove the screws that secured the chest plating to the robot.

He picked up the metal plate and set it down carefully on the bed.

After gazing at the mesh of wires and main power core, he located the source of the problem.

One of the wires had come loose.

If he hadn't noticed this, the droid would have exploded and probably taken the whole room with it.

He carefully reached his hand forward and twisted the wire, securing it tightly.

He stepped back and scanned the device, memorizing the complex design, before he was interrupted by a gruff voice.

"What are you doing?"

He tuned to gaze at the new arrival.

It was Anakin Skywalker.

"I was fixing the droid. One of the wires had come loose."

"Get back into your bed, Master Yoda will come to see you in a few minutes."

He left, and Sylar put the chest back onto the droid and reactivated it.

He sat on the bed brooding, before his thoughts were interrupted by a door opening.

Master Yoda walked in.

"Awake you are?"

Sylar nodded wordlessly.

"Talk to you, I need to, your future it is."

Yoda walked forward and stood below Sylar, gazing up at him.

"Your name you tell me."

Sylar said the first name that came into his head.

"Gabriel. Gabriel Gray."

"Tested you have been many midichlorians you have. Jedi you will be. Be taken before council you will be, tomorrow."

With that he walked out.

Sylar smirked. His plan was working perfectly.

_**A/N:**_

_**Spoilers: **_

_**Sylars Jedi master is a familiar face from the past, and he has to deal with the hunger, driving him to find more special people to kill…**_


End file.
